


Iris

by tchallabucky (PuppyWillGraham)



Series: stevebucky drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst?, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/tchallabucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have been inseperable ever since they'd first met. Best friends, and more. But now, Bucky is about to be shipped off, and they spend their final night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> hello! new to the otp, and this particular part of this fandom, so i apologize in advance if the characters seem ooc in any way. this was just a little something to get my creative muse for stevebucky flowing, and i hope the readers enjoy.
> 
> title inspired by the song "iris" by the goo goo dolls; one i think fits these two very well.

**Iris**

Steve Rogers and James "Bucky" Barnes have been best friends since school and even more inseperable ever since the taller male had stepped in to kick the ass of someone who was attempting to beat the shit out of the smaller boy. Nobody had ever done that before, and even through the pain of a split lip, Steve had smiled up at the other. Bucky had thrown an arm around his "pipsqueak" of a friend, called him a  _punk_ , allowed Steve to call him a _jerk_ in response, and they'd made their way home to the apartment they shared.

\--

Friendship had made way to more, quite quickly, and even though it wasn't socially acceptable to be anything other than straight, they'd shared a few quick kisses at night times, before falling asleep together, Steve always locked safely in Bucky's arms. It was a wonderful arrangement, and neither wanted it to be any different.

But time passes and then things change.

\--

"Steve," Bucky says softly one night. "I have something to tell you."

Steve makes a noncommital hum in the back of his throat, his eyes closed as the background music spinning on the record player lulls him as much as Bucky's fingers running up and down over his arm does. "Yeah, Buck?"

"I've... Been enlisted. I'll be shipped off in a few weeks from now." Steve doesn't move, or make a sound. It wasn't surprising; Bucky is well built - better built than he, himself, is, and he's not sick like Steve is - and it was obvious that he would be enlisted, at some point. The only comfort is that Bucky had informed him so much in advance.

\--

A few weeks vanishes in the blink of an eye. Three Fridays they have dates together.

The movies for the first, secretly holding hands in the dark, Bucky feeding Steve the last of their share of popcorn when the theatre had emptied and they were left alone.

An evening trip to the carnival for the next, kissing at the top of the ferris wheel when they thought nobody was looking, before Steve had tucked his head beneath Bucky's chin for the few minutes that the ferris wheel had paused and they'd looked out across as much of Brooklyn as they could.

A day trip to the beach was their final date together, walking through shallow waters, hand in hand, both pleased with the fact that it was completely vast and empty and they could display as much affection for each other, in public, as they wanted. They chatted like they usually did, distracting each other from the thoughts of the impending shipping off, Bucky's arm wrapped around Steve's shoulders and Steve's arm slipped around Bucky's waist, pausing every so often to share tender and sweet kisses. They find a spot to sit together within sand dunes when the tide starts coming in, waiting until the sun starts to set so they can watch in companionable silence.

The first and the last.

\--

Bucky's bags are packed before both males curl up in bed together. Feverish touches are exchanged when clothes are stripped away and dropped into a mixed pile on the floor, hands mutually stroking heated flesh, more kisses and soft, heated breaths passing between the two lovers until they're a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and bodies. It's bittersweet when they fall asleep too soon.

\--

The separation leaves a dull ache in both their chests, even with letters exchanged every other day.

Steve sketches, memories from their most recent dates together still fresh in his mind, sends them with his letters. But without too many details. It wouldn't be socially acceptable, and the letters probably wouldn't be passed along if anyone who wasnt Steve or Bucky knew the truth. That would hurt more than having to pretend they were merely just friends, best friends.

Bucky sends him a pocket watch, tells Steve he's safe, keeping him as updated as he can without giving away too many details of their relationship in the writing. Bucky tells Steve he'll be home soon, he really hopes. He misses speaking to him in person, spending time with him. His best friend.

\--

Everyone else thinks it's just a very close friendship. Nobody else can know it's more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> and there we have it... my first ever stevebucky fic. i hope it wasn't too muddled or terrible. writing for a new pairing or fandom is always difficult, but i've wanted to write something like this for a few days now, so i bit the bullet and went ahead with it.
> 
> thank you for reading, and any comments or kudos are most appreciated!


End file.
